With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional SFP transceiver module 1 has an electrical interface 2, e.g. circuit board end connector, for the data path, and an optical interface 3, e.g. LC duplex optical connector. The optical connector 3 with a duplex LC port extends from one end of a housing (not shown), and the electrical connector 2 extends from the other end of the housing, and enables the transceiver 1 to be hot plugged into a host system.
Transmit electrical signals Tx− and Tx+ from a host computer device (not shown) enter the transceiver module 1 via the electrical connector 2, and are transmitted across a transmit (Tx) data path to a transmitter optical sub-assembly 11. The Tx data path includes electrical traces in a printed circuit board (PCB) 6, which transmit the transmit electrical signals to a laser driver 7, and from the laser driver 7 to TOSA leads, typically in the form of a flex cable lead 8 electrically connected with stub-leads 9. The stub-leads extend outwardly from a TOSA 11, which includes a ferrule 12 extending into the optical connector 3. The TOSA 11 converts the electrical signals Tx− and Tx+ to optical signals and transmits them across an optical link via an optical waveguide, e.g. optical fiber, to a matching transceiver.
Receiver optical signals from the optical link are received by a ferrule 13 extending from a receiver optical sub-assembly (ROSA) 14, which converts the optical signals into differential receiver electrical signals Rx− and Rx+. The receiver electrical signals Rx− and Rx+ are transmitted across a Rx data path, which includes ROSA leads, typically in the form of stub-leads 16, extending from the end of the ROSA 14, and a flex cable lead 17 extending between the end of the ROSA 14 and the PCB 6. The receiver electrical signals Rx− and Rx+ travel across the PCB 6, through a post amplifier 18 to the electrical connector 2 for transmission to the host device.
As the form factor of transceiver modules continues to get smaller, and the data rate keeps increasing, a more compact method to connect the OSA and the PCBA must be employed in order to make the most use of the inner space of a transceiver module. As a result, direct pin attachment is preferred over traditional flex attachment. However, direct pin attach can cause concentrated stress in OSA-PCBA joint area which affects the reliability and yield of the module.
Direct pin attachment is the most compact method to connect the OSA and the PCBA, due to better performance in general and allows maximum PCB space for more functionality. Because of the small footprint in direct pin attach, the OSA package size can be reduced, which makes future, lower-cost packages achievable.
However, direct pin attachment can result in concentrated stress in the OSA-PCBA joint area which can affect the reliability and yield of the module. The present invention significantly reduces the stress, therefore, improves the performance and reliability of the product.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art by providing an integrated transceiver cage and housing including a direct pin attachment to a PCB, and reinforcing tabs for fixing the cage to the PCB minimizing the stress on the direct pin attachment.